


in our bedroom, after the war

by prettyhearse



Series: symbra drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, theyre just gay basically!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhearse/pseuds/prettyhearse
Summary: Sombra wakes up for a late night smoke. Satya follows.





	in our bedroom, after the war

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around for a year unfinished and i just need it out there. hopefully someone gets a kick out of it. thanks for reading!

Of all the places Sombra’s newfound allegiance with Talon had taken her, Dubai was still the only city that could still take her breath away. There was something about the bright city, especially at night, that was just so beautiful. The view from the top of the skyscraper made everything seem even smaller, the city lights blurring together into one. 

 

The sky was cloudy, littered with remnants of a rainstorm. The lights of cars passing below caught in the raindrops trickling down the window, glittering and glistening in the low moonlight. Sombra took a drag from her cigarette, exhaling contentedly out the window. 

 

But the most exquisite view of all wasn’t the cityscape laid out before her. She turned away from the window, gazing over at the sleeping figure wrapped up in blankets on the bed. She chuckled to herself; even in sleep, Satya still kept her perfectionist ways. She always laid on her back, arms still by her sides, the blankets carefully tucked around her. Her dark hair was perfectly spread out over the pillow, not a tangle in sight. Sombra didn’t know how she managed to keep that position all night. 

 

The only difference was, when she was sleeping, she actually looked relaxed. Her usual firm expression softened and she looked so vulnerable and innocent, especially without her makeup. Sombra took another drag as she watched the gentle rise and fall of Satya’s chest. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Satya’s breathing becoming heavier and then sits up straight when she hears her whimper quietly. 

 

Another nightmare. 

 

Sombra was starting to get used to them now. 

 

Satya was starting to get used to hers. 

 

Sombra put her cigarette in her makeshift ashtray and got up, crawling across the bed to gently shake Satya’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Wake up. You’re okay.”

 

As she pulled away, Satya’s eyes fluttered open and she shot up, breathing heavily. Sombra flashed her a grin. 

 

“Good morning,” she said to her as she scooted back to the window to take another drag from her cigarette. 

 

Satya rubbed her eyes and groaned, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s 3 in the morning.” 

 

“I think you were having another nightmare.” 

 

“Oh.” Satya looked away. She turned her back to Sombra as she reached up to stretch, but froze when the blankets fell and gathered at her waist, revealing her bare chest. She quickly wrapped the blankets around her again and glared at Sombra. 

 

“Hey, don’t spoil the view,” Sombra said with a wink. 

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Satya scowled at her, but Sombra could see her trying to hide her smile. 

 

“It’s cozy.”

 

“It’s freezing.” 

 

“Well then come over here and let me warm you up,” Sombra looked over her shoulder and grinned at Satya. “My shirt is where you left it, if you want that.” 

 

Satya sniggered, reaching for the neatly folded pile of clothes at the end of the bed. It always amused Sombra how, even in their most passionate moments, Satya still found the time to neatly fold all of her clothes as she undressed her. She didn’t bother with that. Instead, she simply tore Satya’s clothes off and tossed them onto the floor. 

 

Satya pulled Sombra’s shirt on and swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting up to join her at the window. Sombra pulled her close and sat her in the lap, letting her settle between her legs and snuggle into her chest. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be smoking,” Satya mumbled, glancing at the cigarette between Sombra’s fingers. 

 

“I know,” Sombra answered, smiling, but she stubbed it out on the metal of the window sill and let it drop out the window. Satya sighed, shaking her head, but she couldn’t help but smile as Sombra wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. 

 

“You doing okay?” Sombra asked, kissing the side of her head. 

 

“Mhm,” Satya replied. “Are you?” 

 

Sombra paused. “Yeah… Why?” 

 

Satya was quiet for a moment. “Why were you crying earlier?” 

 

“What?” Sombra tensed up. She thought she’d been quieter than that. 

 

“I heard you crying earlier. Why?” Satya continued, turning slightly to rest her head on Sombra’s chest. 

 

“Y’know,” Sombra scoffed. “Just bad dreams.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Satya asked, looking up at her. 

 

“I’m fine, carino. Just needed something to calm my nerves,” Sombra nodded at the box of cigarettes on the bed. 

 

Satya hummed and shifted in her arms. “I’m glad you stayed tonight.” 

 

“Says the one who was threatening to call security earlier,” Sombra teased, kissing her cheek. “But yeah, me too. I should probably get going soon though, before Gabe starts freaking out and calling me.” 

 

“Right,” Satya whispered flatly and Sombra holds her tighter. 

 

“Eh, I’m sure he can wait though.” 

 

Satya looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

  
  



End file.
